


The Legends Strike Back

by AFY2018



Series: Avalance in Space [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, JEDI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: Sequel to a New Legend, set during Rogue One.





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing?” Ava chuckled.

“Taking advantage of our break,” Sara explained, shushing her as she kissed her neck.

“In the middle of the night?”

“Is there really night in space?”

“Okay, I guess not, but-unhh- Sara!” Ava laughed when her girlfriend bit her.

Sara laughed with her and continued to lay soft kisses against her throat before going up to her lips. 

She lifted up Ava’s red shirt, sliding her hand up to her breast. Sara’s thumb and tongue mimicked each other, brushing respectively over Ava’s nipple and lips. 

She chuckled as Ava playfully tugged on her lip. Ava pushed herself up against Sara until she fell into her lap. She pulled her closer by her hips and kissed her gently. Then she took off Sara’s shirt, before snaking a hand to the waistband of her flannels.

The two women jumped as a loud beeping noise interrupted their quiet moment. Sara threw her shirt back on as Ava fixed her own and reached over to read her message.

“Who is it?” Sara asked looking over her shoulder.

“Cracken.”

“Damn. What happened?”

“Doesn’t say, just that we have to go.”

“But we’re almost there. Tell him we’re on a break.”

“He says that we’re getting a dossier, so we’re off again,” Ava told her, showing her the list.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Sara huffed getting out of bed.

“You’re not gonna change?” Ava asked as Sara left.

“It’s the middle of the night!”

Ava chuckled as she got into her uniform, following her to the bridge. The others were already there by the time Ava joined them.

“Okay, Cracken needs us to end our trip before it begins. Back to Dantooine guys.” She sighed helping them get on course.

They took five jumps back to their base, landing within two hours. Sara changed into her uniform before leaving the ship for the early morning on Dantooine. She went straight to his quarters, knocking on his door. As he opened it, Sara gave him a tired smirk.

“What’s the important message you had to tell us about?”

“Come in, both of you.” He commanded in a hushed tone. “A suicide mission is being put together, and I need your crew to start recruiting.”

“Why aren’t we being deployed?”

“Because I told them you were held up already fighting. You need to get more people, okay? Just do what I tell you.”

“Yeah, yes sir.” Sara nodded a bit taken aback.

“Thank you.”

“So where to first?”

“Here.” Cracken nodded taking out a few pieces of paper. “I’m splitting up your crew. Divide and conquer. The date of pick up is next to the name. Now go, and good luck.”

They saluted their General and walked back to the Waverider, making quick work of handing out the papers to their crew members. Mick Leo and Ray took off first then followed by Hunter and four other crew members who took Waverider. Ava and Sara took a smaller ship.

Sara glanced at the list, reaching the last planet. “I cannot read his stupid handwriting. What does that say?”

“Hmm… Mandalore, I think.”

“Shit.” Sara sighed folding up the paper.

“What is it?”

“Well, you know how I told you I wasn’t from Tatooine?”

“Yeah, I remember. Is that home?”

“Yup.”

“Will I get to meet your family?”

“Yeah. That trip is gonna be weird.”

“Why, do you have trouble with your family?”

“Eh, just my sister.”

“What happened?”

“Well, they think I died, except for my dad.”

“What?”

“I know, I know. It’s just that, when I was young, my dad could tell that I was force-sensitive, and he knew that the mercenary lifestyle was not for me, so he sent me to Tatooine to learn from a Jedi Master who was hiding there.”

“Didn’t really stop you from becoming a mercenary, though.”

“Hey, I just stole and turned people in, never killed.”

“I mean, we can just trade with one of the others.”

Sara sighed and climbed aboard the ship. “I should really let them know I’m not dead. I mean, I can protect myself now. It’ll just be awkward. ‘Hey mom, hey Laurel, I know you guys thought I was dead for 16 years, but I’m fine. By the way, I’m a Grey-Jedi, oh and here’s my ex-Jedi girlfriend, wanna join the Alliance to Restore the Republic?’ Yeah, it’s gonna be weird.”

Ava pecked her cheek before sitting in her spot to pilot the ship. She waited for Sara to get all strapped into her spot at the gunnery next to her and took off. First stop was the human planet Coruscant to try to pick up even more recruits, even though they were streamlined to the Alliance. Through their flight to the old planet, Ava got out of her seat to grab a drink. She pulled out a flask of water and took a swig before sitting back down.

“Hey, so Ray and Leo. What’s up with them?” She asked.

“Oh, so Leo’s being quiet, but mister tell-all-Mick says that they’re trying to get married in secret. Nothing big to draw attention to the Alliance because a part of Leo’s family works with the Empire.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He says that only his mom knows he works for the Alliance, and even then she doesn’t know much else. Very little contact between them.”

Ava nodded. “Good for them. What about us?”

“You mean with taking it to the next level?”

“Yeah.”

“Honestly, I guess I just enjoy this so much that I haven’t really thought of anything else.” Sara glanced at Ava and rested her head on her shoulder, wrapping her hand around her girlfriend’s bicep. “But I wouldn’t mind it either. I got lost in the fun.”

Ava quietly cleared her throat before taking them out of hyper-speed as they neared the planet. “Just a bit longer until we land. So, the usual tactics? Bars and lodges?”

“Yeah, I’ll go to the lodges, a few bounty hunters still remember me.”

“Okay, I’ll go to a few bars.”

“Don’t get in trouble.” Sara joked.

“I’ll try not to.”

Ava docked the small ship and got out, grabbing her belongings and locking it up. Sara was right behind and began to a lodge she used to visit. Ava watched her leave and went to a high-end bar to find any new or old allies.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you get any more recruits?” Sara asked over the comm.

“No one new, but I found a few allies and asked for more alliance propaganda.”

“Did you tell them about the situation?”

“Only that we need more people soon.”

“Good.”

“You?”

“Only one bounty hunter, the others want to wait and, as usual, just want the money, they don’t care about change.”

“That’s okay. Meet me at the ship, we’re going to Savereen next.”

“Okay.”

Sara turned off her mic and walked to the dock, quickly paying their fare and getting ready as she waited for Ava. She glanced back down at the paper again, just staring at the last planet. A new hell she’d have to go through at some point. Sara turned around as the door opened again for Ava. Her girlfriend sat back down in her spot and started up the ship, setting off for the stars again.

“I do love you.” Sara nodded.

“I know, Sara. I love you, too.”

“It’s just, you seemed upset about what I said earlier.”

“About what?” Ava horribly feigned in ignorance.

Sara glanced at her and smirked. “About marriage.”

Ava nodded her head slightly before taking them into hyperspeed. “And?”

“You sounded upset, I think I just misspoke.”

“It’s fine.”

Sara looked at her and quietly sighed. “I can tell you’re not fine, but we’ll talk about it later when you’re ready to really say how you feel.”

“Sara.”

“No, no, no, not unless you really want to talk about it. Until then, Savareen, we’re going to the bars, not more Crimson Dawn, so we’re good to go on that. We just need to watch out for any leftover cronies.”

“Okay.” Ava nodded.

Sara got unstrapped and went to their quarters, grabbing a drink. “I think if we dock on the south side then we’ll bypass any threat of them.”

“Okay.”

Sara walked back and sat down, strapping back up. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I lashed out at you. I just don’t want you to be disingenuine about your feelings.”

“I agree that we should talk about this later. After out round, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sara nodded and leaned over to kiss Ava, getting her cheek instead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you meet me in Ractiss Park in an hour?” Ava asked over the comm.

“Yeah, I just finished a small deal for 20 recruits. How’s it been for you?”

“I got 23 teens and about 6 adults.”

“Good. I wonder what the others have gotten?”

“I don’t know, but Ractiss Park at 8 right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Sara shrugged and went to the bar, buying a drink as she waited for the time to pass.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ava waited at the entrance of the quiet park, glancing at her watch every few seconds as time ticked nearer and nearer. She looked up at see Sara crossing the street and walking to her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sara asked.

“What we needed to talk about?” She began.

“Oh, yeah. Again, I’m sorry about lashing out. I really didn’t mean to sound pissed or angry with you.”

“I know and understand why you said what you said. Transparency is important to us. I should have told you what I was thinking rather than being petty.”

“So what were you thinking?”

“You used the word ‘fun’ as a reason why you hadn’t thought about marrying me,” Ava explained. “For me, it’s more than fun, this is a serious relationship for me. I’ve never been so deeply in love with anyone. I just… I love you so much, and I don’t want this to be just a fun fling.” She continued, sighing before reaching out for Sara’s hand. “Look, you don’t have to do or say anything about it, I just wanted to tell you how I felt, and…” She trailed off looking at Sara while silence fell upon them for too long. “I lied, please say something, I want you to say really anything.”

Sara looked away and nodded. “Ray told me he hates it when Leo gets into drinking competitions.” She said with a smile.

Ava smirked. “He gets into drinking competitions?”

“It was how we made extra money on Tatooine.”

“Was he good at it?”

“He won 27 out of 31 matches.”

“He doesn’t have to do it anymore though?”

“Only for fun, not profit… unless you don’t count what he lifts off of his competition.”

Ava shook her head with a smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay.”

They left the park and got back on board, getting ready to leave. Ava got changed into a new set of clothes, taking a shower as Sara sat on the bed. Sara glanced over her shoulder before opening her bag and searching to the bottom for a dark green velvet box, flipping it open and revealing a ring with part of a yellow Velmorite crystal fused with a synthetic orange crystal and Qixoni crystal on either side, just like their sabers. Sara stared down at the ring, the silver bands in twined with clear and black diamonds decorating their respective bands. She quickly hid the ring back in her bag as she heard the door open. Ava was still drying her hair as she grabbed her clothes.

“Hey, so I was thinking about that whole Mandalore thing. If you want, we could always give it to someone else.”

“That’s fine, like I said,” Sara sighed turning around, “I should see them again. I need to see them.”

“Okay, well, I’ll be with you, Sara.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll just send a quick message to my dad.”

Sara got up and went to her write a short letter to her father before sending it. When she came back, Ava was already changed into her uniform.

“I’m wondering how I should act.” Ava began as she folded her clothes. “I know Mandalorians don’t like Jedi.” She glanced up at Sara, waiting for a response. “Hello?” Sara didn’t respond as she closed the door behind herself and walked up to her, scaring Ava into walking backward until she ran into the dresser. “Sara?” She asked holding her breath. “S-Sara? You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Umm…” Ava began, leaning around to clear her throat. “Will I stand out in this?” She asked in a whisper.

“Not really.” Sara shrugged, placing her hands on Ava’s lapel and unbuttoning her jacket.

She took a deep breath and smirked, “Oh, I see. You want to take as much time as possible.” She smirked.

“Mhm.” She confirmed, placing kisses on her neck. “Is it working.”

Ava nodded, quickly pushing off Sara’s jacket and began to unbutton and unzip her grey pants. Sara quickly unbuckled her belt and let it fall after watching Ava struggle with the thick leather. Sara unzipped did her shoes and kicked them off as Ava took off her girlfriend’s shirt. They kissed each other, Ava wrapped her hand around the back of Sara’s head, reaching her hand up her tight black undershirt and kissed her jaw, turning around so Sara was pressed against the wall.

“You were so anal when I met you, I thought that you’d want to be sub, not dom.”

Ava smirked and peck Sara’s nose as she kneaded her breast, pulling away when her girlfriend pulled off her shirt.

She kissed her again and sunk her hand into her pants, pushing her fingers into her and dragged her wet fingers up to her clit, gently rubbing it between her fingers with her thumb pressing down.

Ava continued to kiss her, hearing her quiet groans fill the otherwise silent room. She glanced down before sinking to her knees and pulling down her pants and underwear.

She kissed her hip bone before wrapping her mouth over her clit. She ran her tongue around and over it as she wrapped her arm around the back of her leg and pushed two fingers into her.  
Sara rested her hand on Ava’s head, closing her eyes as she felt every slick slide of her girlfriend’s tongue over her clit. She tried to spread her legs out a bit more, resting against the wall. Ava pulled her girlfriend’s pants all the way down and continued fingering her.  
She moved her leg out, hooking her bag with her foot and sliding it over. With her free hand, Ava pulled out a toy and a bottle of lube, popping off the top with one hand before pulling away and rubbing lube on the toy, slowly pushing it into her as she continued to lick her clit.  
Sara quietly moaned, her hands covering her eyes, and ground down against Ava’s tongue. She ground against her mouth, bringing a hand from down to thread through her hair and pull her closer.

Sara let out a soft gasp as Ava turned on the toy, sliding it in and out of her. She covered her mouth as she continued to gasp and groan. Her cheeks were now deeply blushed, her skin was hot to the touch, and her pupils were dilated.

She let out a ragged breath, leaning over and holding onto Ava’s shoulders as she came. Every muscle in her body clenched and released in a beautiful symphony. Sara caught her breath quickly, pulling Ava up and backing her into the bed. She pushed flat against it with her long legs hanging off the edge and stood between them.

Ava leaned up and kissed her, pulling off her grey-tan shirt. She pulled her legs up around Sara’s hips and scooted closer as her girlfriend pulled off her pants. Sara got on her knees at the edge of the bed and pulled Ava closer.

She slung Ava’s leg over her shoulder as she stroked her tongue against her center. Sara continued to lick her clit, pulling Ava’s other leg over her shoulder.

Ava looked at the ceiling, feeling Sara’s tongue twirl and swirl around her clit. She moaned softly at each movement as her breath hitched in her throat.

“Oh God, Sara.” She groaned, reaching down to hold her girlfriend’s hand.

Sara glanced up and intertwined their hands, readjusting her position.

Ava ground against her girlfriend’s mouth, letting out a slightly louder moan. She loved the wet circles pushed into her clit, squeezing her eyes shut at her licks and soft sucking.  
She felt the ball of heat in her stomach burst into a million pieces.  
Her body clenched in a sweet explosion of ecstasy and pulled Sara up to kiss her.

“Fuck Sara,” She gasped between kisses, “I love you.” She whispered, pulling her hair out of her face.

“I love you, too.”

Sara smiled and rolled over to her side of the bed, leaning around to hug her. Ava closed her eyes and slid under the covers. The door busted open as two masked people in full white regalia burst into their room. They grabbed Ava and pulled her out of bed.

“Jedi Temple Guard Ava Sharpe, you are being arrested due to the neglect of your post and evasion of the Jedi Order. Get your base clothes on, we’re taking you away.”

“Ava?” Sara asked, covering herself with a pillow.

Ava shook her head and pulled on some grey undergarments and a matching tight shirt.

“I’m sorry, Sara.” Ava choked out before blurting out. "The Temple."

One of the guards put a necklace on her before handcuffing her. They tugged her out quickly, leaving Sara alone unlike she had been for 4 years.


	3. Chapter 3

A minute passed, then another, then another and Sara just sat there, ice cold shock filling her veins. Her heart beat like a snare drum, quick and rapid thumps that filled her ears. She suddenly lunged across the room and grabbed underwear and a shirt. Sara ran through the door and strapped up, turning on the ship and flying out of the hangar. She thought back to what Ava had said. ‘Temple.’ There was only one temple that Ava ever talked about and only one Sara thought she could be connected to. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Though first, Sara needed help. She quickly dialed up Leo, getting put through after a minute or so.

“I thought you’d be using this time to get reacquainted with Ava,” Leo smirked.

“We did, but she was arrested, and I think she’s at the Jedi Temple.”

“Wait, why?”

“When I met her, she had a bounty over her head from the Jedi Order.”

“So she’s been on the run for at least four years?”

“Yeah, and they finally found her.” Sara sighed. “God, I don’t even know what they’re gonna do to her.”

“It’ll be fine, Sara. We’ll meet you there, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Leo.”

“No problem.” He nodded ending the call.

Sara sighed, gripping the wheel hard and controlling herself. Now was not the time for a rampage. Maybe later, but not until Ava was safe. The ride wasn’t too long, but it felt like forever. Passing through the streaming lights of stars she passed.

Even though Sara was on a mission, she still couldn’t help her thoughts of what might be happening. Thinking of the worst even though she tried to blind herself with hope. Leo rang again and Sara instantly picked up.

“We’re here and so is Ava. It looks like she’s being walked into the temple, but we’re not allowed in, the guard says Jedi only.” Leo sighed looking at the guard.

“Okay, okay, I’m only like two jumps away, I’ll be there soon. Just call up Cracken and tell him what happened.”

“Wait, we don’t really know what happened.” Leo failed to tell her as she hung up.

Mick turned to Leo and shrugged. Ray glanced over as he began to call up their boss.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ava was walked into a cell where she was given one of her uniforms.

“Will you let my partner be at the trial?” She asked.

In response the guard gave a single nod and walked out, locking the door behind himself. Ava took out the blue tunic and white pants and put them on, pulling out the light blue wrap and tying it around before putting on her dark grey boots. Ava looked down at her light grey cape and put it on, fixing her hair in a quick bun. Ava sat down on the bench and waited for the guards to come back. Minute after minute passed with her completely alone in the dark sound absorbing room. She remembered that this was something she had to do. She took pleasure in keeping order at first. Ava felt like a fool now. The Jedi kept order before the Empire, now, now they were a desperate dying breed with fewer and fewer followers as the Empire picked them off. It was only a matter of time before this place was gone, too. Ava stood up and walked around the room, deep thoughts permeating her mind like many prisoners before her. That’s what this was meant to do, break the prisoner with dampened sounds and no color. I really just left her time to talk to herself.

“I’m so stupid.” She whispered. “I should have never escaped with Sara. I should have just let them turn me in. Or more, I should have just gone back, running was never my style.” Ava pressed her head against the wall and sighed. “Maybe I should have run away with instead of staying with the Alliance. God, I’m so stupid!” Ava slammed down to her knees and pressed her hands against the wall. “I’m so weak.” She took a deep breath and covered her face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sara ran out of the ship, still buckling her pants, and met her crew outside the building. “Hey, how do I prove I’m a Jedi?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ray shrugged.

The Guard glanced at Sara and nodded, moving aside.

“Like that.” Leo sighed. “We’ll be here then.”

“Okay.”

Sara walked up the steps and into the building. She glanced around and saw a young man walk up to her.

“Miss Sara Lance?”

“Yes?”

“Please follow me.”

Sara nodded and followed him, messaging Cracken before calling him up. She was lead into a large room with high ceilings and three tall pedestals with a few pews for witnesses to sit in. Sara sat in the front, alone after the Jedi left her. She glanced at her watch, waiting for anything to happen.

“What happened, Sara?” Cracken asked over her watch.

“Ava was arrested and now we’re at the Jedi Temple. I think she’s on trial by the look of the room.”

“What did she do?”

“Well she left her post about four years ago and we’ve been running and doing your deeds.”

“So a dishonorable discharge?”

“Yes, but I don’t know what the punishment is?”

“Expulsion from the Order?”

“I guess so. You know, Ben told me that there was a large Jedi Council, but I only count 3 seats.”

“Things have changed a lot. Be careful about the sith. You’re important and we need you two.”

“Can you stay on to hear in?”

“Yes. I’m going into a meeting, but I’ll be here for you guys.”

“A meeting?”

“Talking about the suicide mission.”

“Who’s there?”

“Representatives from out Allied planets.”

“Good, maybe you can help us, we’ve gotten a few more people, but not even 100 yet.”

“That’s alright, soon we’ll be known throughout the galaxy and take down the Empire.”

“Thank you, Cracken.”

Cracken nodded and waited with Sara. Only a few moments later the court sprang to life. Guards filled the room, then Ava was walked in, standing before the council chairs. Finally, the three council members sat down and the trial began.

“Jedi Knight Sentinel Ava Sharpe, You are charged with abandoning your post 6 years ago and evading officials for said time. The minimum charge with this disgrace is a lifetime of servitude to the ancient texts and removal of all awards of honor. How do you plead your case.”

“I-”

“Wait.” Sara blurted out, standing up. “I have some help, someone who can plead her case.”

“I’m sorry, young madam, we do not allow lawyers.”

“They’re not a lawyer. They’re her current employer.”

“I’ll allow it.”

“Thank you. Cracken?” Sara introduced turning her watch to create a live feed hologram.

“Thank you, Sara.” Cracken nodded, turning around to face the Master of the Order. “Though Ms. Sharpe did leave her post, she has proven herself time and time again to be a true hero to her crew and to the Rebel Alliance. She is a brave soldier who sacrifices herself to help us. She has stolen information from the Empire and spied for us for the years she has been with us. Sharpe has matured over the years and will go down in history as a Legend. Because of her skills, her work in battles has been more than helpful and has helped us take over territories for the Alliance.”

“Thank you, General Cracken. Maybe we can negotiate a form of punishment for your soldier because she has been a great help?”

“I think I can help.” A young voice broke in. A woman in white with dark hair took Cracken’s space. “My name is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. As a major party in this Alliance, I suggest that we take custody of her and have her fight until she can no longer do so.”

A moment passed before the Master of the Order spoke, taking his time to look at his peers and then to the hologram. “Princess Leia Organa, We accept your offer. You now have full custody and responsibility of Jedi Knight Sentinel Ava Sharpe. This trial is adjourned. You are free to go.”

Ava bowed and nodded, waiting for the guards to unlock her necklace and handcuffs, turning around and hugging Sara.

“Thank you.” She sighed, holding her tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much.” Ava gasped out, holding back joyous tears.

“I will do anything to protect you, Ava, I love you. To be honest, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Sara confessed pecking her cheek. “Now, we still have a job to do. You ready for my drama?”

“How bad can it be?”

“You’ll be surprised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Leave Kudos. Any fixes or prompts for this or new stories, leave a comment. I have saucier works as well if you're in the mood. Feel free to read them.


End file.
